Crimson Fate
by Yuka-san
Summary: Chapter 3 up! A story about Albel Nox. About his past, his hard life before becoming the captain of the Black Brigade. Childhood, teenager and … just read.
1. Prologue

This is my first Star Ocean fic. As I told you in the summary, it's about Albel's past. Err…, his hard life before becoming the captain of the Black Brigade. Well…, it's only a fic, my own imagination. I've only play it once (and I haven't finished it TT), so I don't know if Woltar had told Fayt about his past, because Albel is the one who came to help Fayt in Training Facilities. I didn't see the event if I wanted him in my party after entered the Eternal Sphere. So…, it may be different from the original, once again it's just a fanfic. But I DO know about Glou Nox, I read about him in the dictionary. He will be a part of this fic. Oh yeah…, there won't be Albel saying maggots AT FIRST…

I apologize if there are some grammatical error in this fic since English isn't my language.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson Fate

Prologue

Disclamer: I don't own Albel :'(

"Mom, who is my father?" that's the question which the little boy used to ask his mother, Arnia. But he had never got a satisfying answer. This time is also the same.

"Albel, your father is a very busy man, he…"

Before she finished her word, Albel cut her, "Mom, You know what I ask is his name!"

"Albel, Am I not enough for you?" as she said that tears dripped through her cheek. It made his son felt guilty for making his mother cry.

"It's… It's… not like that…just…" He tried to explain, of course she is more than enough for him, she was the only one he had in this world.

"I know…, sorry, I can't tell you by now, but someday you'll know it." She said as she wiped away her tears and stroked his hair, "Understood?"

The boy nodded sadly.

"Oh…, why don't you play outside with your friends?" she tried to leave the topic.

"No, I think I want to study, I have a test tomorrow" he said, actually it was because he had no friend. His mom didn't know about it.

"Okay…"

Albel went into his room. The small room belongs to him and his mother. Since they were so poor their house only had one small bedroom without any bed since it had been sold in order to get a small amount of money. His mother income as a laundress wasn't enough to fulfill their needs.

His mother once told him that his father is an important person, they mustn't bother him because he was busy enough. But…, how could the man abandoned his family for his job? He didn't even send any money. They must pay the debt before the end of the month or they would be kicked from their small house, that time they would become a vagrants. Albel wonder if his father would even care.

Albel had told his mom that he had decided to quit from school and started to work a whatever. At least it would lighten her burden. He felt ashamed always late to pay the school fee. But she forbade him. She said be he must learn, become a great person, so he could meet his father. Who cares? He only cares about his mother, the only one who cares about him.

He really wanted to know him. He wanted to know who is the man who dares to do this to them. He hates him! He hates him for abandoning his family, hates him for making his mother crying so often, hates him for letting them sleeping without a mattress, hates him for letting them wearing worn out clothes, hates him for everything, for he wanted his love so deeply…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now…, tell me what do you think? Please…, pretty (handsome or whatever) please….!!!! Err…, I know it is short…, it's just the prologue. Promise you chapter one will be longer and I will post it ASAP, may be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or next week --;;, I nearly finish it (or may be it won't come if there's no review. :'( hikzz…) I like to see Albel and Nel pairing. May be I'll write one someday or may be I'll make it as the part of this fic. It will take place after the game. So this fic won't just about Albel's past. Oh yeah… also tell me how do you think about my grammar. It will help me to improve my English. Once again I apologize if there are many errors. Please your review…


	2. Chapter 1

Hi…, it's me again. I changed my pen name. Sorry, this took longer than I thought. I forgot I have my final exam last week. ;; Thank you for all review. Too Lazy To Sign In, Shiroko, Sakura Silver Fox, Starza, Alone-Without-A-Care, CodenniumRed, SapphireDemon, Puppet Lord. Did I miss anyone?

Sakura Silver Fox: Really?! You want to help me? I need someone to fix my English. If you don't mind, I'll send you an e-mail. Or may be you have an idea about what will happen in this fic.

Starza: I really appreciate your honesty. 1) Yeah… I know it. This chapter is still with those problems. You better don't read it. 2) As I said, I didn't see the event about Albel's past, so I decided to make my own version. After all this is just a fanfiction. 3) About Sir Glou, of course he didn't abandon his family. There was something that made him never meet with Albel and never help them.

SapphireDemon: Umh… I don't think that I will pair him with anyone for now. Albel is still too young ;; May be if I have finished writing about his past, I'll make about his future, too (this will take a long time). But I prefer Albel and Nel. But I think Albel and Maria will make a great pairing, since Maria usually likes what he liked.

Seems I've talked too much… TT

**!!! The _italics_ are thought**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Crimson Fate

Chapter 1

Disclamer: Star Ocean 3 © SquareEnix

"Albel! Albel!"

"Ouch!" the boy opened his eyes when he felt a piece of wood struck his back.

"How many time I have told you… DO NOT sleep in the class!!!"

"Sorry sir…" he answered with sleepy eyes. Damn! The thought about his father had made his eyes stayed open all the night. It happened a lot.

Everyone laughed at him. Albel didn't care, he had been used to be laughed by other children in the village. It wasn't because he often slept in the class, it was because he was the only kid who was wearing ugly clothes to school since the others came from at least a middle class family.

"Hey Albel! Was your mom not at home so you scared to sleep 'coz no one accompanied you in bed?" one of the boys mocked him.

"What?! Albel is still sleeping with his mommy?" the other asked with an insulting tone. Actually he knew it was because he didn't have his own room.

"Huh?! You don't know about that?!"

The insults wouldn't end if the teacher didn't interrupt them. Albel just shut his ears. He shouldn't care about it. It was just a little problem that often happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school time was over. Albel had been waited for that time. Being with his schoolmates had made him sick. As usual, he took a small passageway home so he wouldn't meet anyone. But this time he couldn't just go home easily since some boys blocked his way.

"Can't you just let me pass?" he sighed.

"This street is only for nobles, a tramp like you shouldn't go this way."

"This is funny! Yesterday, I went home through this way…" _I'll laugh if I see a noble ever wants to go through this narrow way._

"You have broken the rule! I, Gohh, captain of the black brigade, shall punish you!" A fat boy who seemed to be the leader stated. His name is Gohh. He was the richest boy in the village. Every kid there submitted to him, except for Albel. First, because his pride didn't allow him, the second, because they needed a "villain" to be bullied and Albel would be their victim.

He hated the time they were playing as "hero". What was that black brigade, storm brigade, dragon brigade, frog brigade, … brigade, whatever brigade it was, he didn't care, it brought him no good.

"Yes, Sir Gohh…" he said with a teasing tone, "But I don't care, 'coz I'm not one of your stupid brigade members."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Really?! I heard you said 'stupid'"

"That's not important"

"Not important?!!! You have committed a great crime!!! We shall punish you!!!"

"Can't you just keep your dream for yourself Gohh?! Stop bothering me!" he exclaimed

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"What?"

"Because my father is a black brigade high rank soldier, someday I can easily enter the military." Gohh said with an arrogant tone.

"For what I must jealous of someone who is proudly use his father as a backing?" Albel calmly returned everything to them. He was quite expert in debate. He didn't want to fight, because if one of them got hurt, their parents would avenge them. If that happened, his mother would be the victim. He didn't want that thing happened. His mother had suffered enough. He mustn't let her suffer more. But he also couldn't just let himself being bullied without resisting. He would never obey them!

"Boss, may be it's because he doesn't have a father so he doesn't know every boy's dream." One of Gohh's followers helped his boss against Albel.

"You!"

"Hey, Dirke, you're as clever as always! Look! He is angry now!" another boy commended. He stared at Albel with eyes full of insults.

"Even your own father's name you don't know. Stupid!" Gohh started again.

"I'm not stupid!!! That's because my mother didn't tell me! I don't want to know that bastard name either!" _Calm down Albel… It's nothing…_

"Whoa… You even called him a bastard… You must be really hate him. Did your mother not teach you to respect your father?"

"She did! But for this thing, I won't obey her!"

"He is alive, but you don't know anything about him. You mustn't blame others for this, blame yourself!"

"Why I must blame myself?!" Albel asked angrily.

"Because he doesn't want you."

"Shut up…!!!" Finally, Albel lost his patience. He tried to punch Gohh, but even the fat boy could dodge that emotional punch. The other boys quickly restrained him. They held his arms, Albel struggled to get free.

"It's time to teach you some lessons." Albel spat on his opponent face. Gohh became really angry. He hit Albel again and again. Each blow left a bruise on his soft skin. They gave Gohh pleasure when seeing it, especially the one on his cheek.

"Should I make a mark on this precious girly face?" Gohh brought a pen tip close to Albel's face. "The ink is permanent, it won't leave your face no matter how hard you try to wash it for at least a week." He smirked and started to make doodles on Albel's face as it was a piece of paper.

Albel shook his head, trying to avoid the pen. But it was useless, he even got his cheek being scratched by the sharp pen tip. Blood dripped from the wound.

"Oops…! You better calm down, the ink will only take a week to vanish. But If you keep yourself struggling like that, this pen can make a permanent mark!"

But Albel didn't stop, he kept struggling. Gohh grew tired with his game since Albel's face also had full with doodles.

"Enough with your struggle! I won't draw anymore!" Gohh gave his friends a command to release him.

Albel approached the fat boy, "It doesn't matter he wants me or not. I don't want him either. I don't need such an egoistic person to be my father." He stated, then he walked to leave them.

"You can't say he is an egoist."

Albel just ignored those trouble makers, he didn't want to debate with them anymore. He just wanted them to know what was in his mind. He didn't need a father. He just wanted them to know that. It didn't matter what they would say next.

But…

"Who wants a child from a whore?!"

What did they just say?

"What did you just say?"

"Whore…, bitch!"

Didn't they just call his mom a whore?!!!

He burned with anger. He could hold himself no longer. "You… You my insult me…, but don't insult my mother…!!!" He struck the boy. This time it didn't miss the target. The fat boy fell, his head hit against the wall behind him. Everyone dropped their jaw. They couldn't believe, that thin boy knocked their fat leader unconscious? Albel himself hardly believe that. That was too far from what he expected. Was he that strong? Or his opponent was too weak?

A boy approached Gohh, trying to wake him up. But he didn't wake up, he didn't move. The boy saw blood flew down the wall. He startled. He put his finger in front of Gohh's nose. He wasn't breathing.

"M…MURDER…..!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW!!! Once again thanks for the reviews and sorry about the grammar. Btw, I have questions to ask

About Albel's left hand. Does he have the hand inside that gauntlet? Does Woltar have a daughter? If yes, is she still alive? I've never seen her, but many fic told that he has one. 

Once again please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry! All lines are gone! 'Coz I can view the quick preview. I reupload the chapter. Since the line won't appear I'll use 'LINE' to divide. Thanks to the-key-of-the-twilight for your information.

Sorry for the late update I hope I could make it faster. I was so busy with my school lately.

Thanks a lot to Shiroko-san who has helped me fixed the grammar, vocabulary, and etc.

And also thanks to: Alys, the-key-of-the-twilight, DragonSea, Shiroko, Jeni, Neo-Kun, Sakura-Tribal, Demoneyes 14, MoonChild123

DragonSea: Thanks for the information, and don't worry. I've said before, I won't pair him with anyone.

**! The _italics_ are thought**

LINELINELINELINELINE

Crimson Fate

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Albel: "Yuka don't own me!"

Yuka: sob

The guards came once they heard a scream.

"What happened!" one of them asked.

No one dared to answer. They only looked at their unconscious friend. The guard approached him and found out that he wasn't breathing.

"Who did this!"

They remained silent until a boy exclaimed, "It's him!" he pointed at Albel whose face was full of doodles.

Albel stepped back, "Wait… he can't be… he can't be dead… I only gave him a weak punch…" his voice was shaking. He was scared. _No… it can't be…!_

"Boy, you're coming with us!" The guard grabbed his arm, but Albel drew it off.

He ran towards the boy's body. He shook it as he screamed, "Hey! Stop pretending that you're dead!" but he didn't wake up.

The guards removed his hands from the boy. They forcibly dragged him off. Albel struggled to get free, but it was useless. They were too strong for him.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

It was already 4 p.m. Albel usually had made it home before 2' o clock. Arlina was starting to worry about her son. Did something bad happen?

She decided to look for him. On her way, she saw a crowd. She approached it to see what happened. She saw Gohh's mother crying in the middle of the crowd, holding her dead son.

So it was true! Something bad has happened! Did a mad serial killer came and killed the children! No… What had happened to her Albel…!

She encouraged herself to ask someone about him, "Excuse me, have you seen my son?"

Everyone gave her a sinister look. When Gohh's mother noticed her presence, she screamed wildly and tried to attack her. The people there tried to hold her back. They told Arlina to leave.

"Wh…what happened…?"

"Just go away!" one of them answered.

"Bu-…"

"Your son has just killed hers! And you still have a face to come here? Your son is in the prison! Now leave!"

What…? Albel killed someone! It can't be!

Actually she had many question in her head to be asked. But since they had already driven her away, she had to leave. Besides, she must find the truth by herself. She went to the prison.

LINELINELINELINELINE

Albel sat in the corner of his cell, burying his dirty face into his knees. He regretted what he had done. If only he had a bit more patience.

He knew what punishment was waiting for him. People in his village didn't bother themselves by feeding the convicts. They would sell him as a slave. It was a cruel punishment since that meant there would be no hope of freedom.

His mother must be worried sick about him. He wanted to run into her embrace and told her how scared he was. Not because he scared of being a slave, he scared that he wouldn't be able to see her again. He wanted to see her for what may be the last time they ever saw each other. But he had no face to meet her. He was so ashamed, ashamed to her, to everybody, to himself. He wasn't a good boy

Would she be mad? Would she punish him?

His thought shattered once a warden came and said, "Boy, your mother visits you!"

What! No! He wasn't ready to meet her. What if she found the doodles on his face! He didn't want her to see them. She mustn't see them!

He quickly turned himself to face the wall just a few seconds before he heard his mother called his name.

"Albel…" she felt her heart being pierced by thousand knifes seeing her son behind the iron bars. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"…" he remained silent. He knew she was crying, but he didn't know how to act.

"Albel?"

Though he was scared, he knew he shouldn't lie to her. Still hiding his face, he answered, "I…it's true…"

Arlina was shocked by the answer. So it was true… Her son was a murderer. She felt many emotions mixed around in her heart. Anger, sadness, disbelief, disappointment. In one side, she really wanted to hit him. But in the other side, she couldn't do it.

Finally she decided to keep herself calm. She believed Albel had a reason for doing so.

"Let me see your face…" she said.

Albel shook his head.

"It's okay… I won't be mad. I believe you have a reason for doing so."

"No… I can't…"

"Why?"

They hadn't finished their conversation, but the warden came, "Your time is over!" he said.

"Please! Just a few more minutes… I haven't seen his face yet…" she begged

"He doesn't want you to see him. Now, go!"

"Please!" but the warden didn't care. They dragged her by force.

Albel could hear his mother plead to see his face. It pierced his heart. He ran to hold her up, but the iron bars blocked him.

"But believe me, mom! I really didn't mean to kill him!" he shouted as loud as he could, hoping that she could hear him.

LINELINELINELINELINE

She heard him. She heard very clear what he said. She wanted to tell him that she believed him, but they had already dragged her out.

She must help him. But how? The only way was to buy him, but she didn't have nearly enough money.

She decided to meet the mayor, hoping that he could give her some solution. She planned to borrow some money to buy her son. He was the one who would lend her some money. She knew he wasn't a good person. He was a usurer. She wasn't sure that he would let her borrow again since she hadn't repaid her last debt. Or if he didn't want to lend the money, she hoped he could lighten Albel's punishment, since he was the one who should manage everything that happened in the village. But he didn't really care about that. That's why, usually, there was no trial for the crime. He was too lazy to make that kind of thing. All criminals would be punished as a slave without trial.

She knocked on the door, and then she waited. No one answered it. Then she knocked again, but still no one opened it for her. She hadn't given up. She knocked it again and again as she called him.

At last, one of his servants came out. "What is it! The master is already asleep!"

_Sleep! It's just barely six o' clock! _"B…but it's just barely six o' clock."

"The master decides when he sleeps."

"Can you wake him up, please? I have an important issue to discuss with him." She asked.

"NO! Do you want him to kill me?"

"Okay then… I'll wake him up myself!"

"Wh…what…! Wai-…"

She shouted as loud as he could, "Mr. Mayor! Wake up! Or I won't pay the debt!"

It only took a few seconds to summon the fat man out.

"What is it! Don't you know not to interrupt a man's sleep?"

"Might I ask a favor of you, Sir?"

"If that's about the boy, NO!" he stated.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"I said NO! Just a few minutes a go, that woman came and told me that she wants me to "take care" of the boy who killed her son as soon as possible. I also have taken her money. Unless you can out-pay her, which I doubt you can, your son will leave this village at 3 a.m. together with the other criminals! Goodnight!" They went inside and slammed the door.

She still wanted to beg, but she knew it was useless. There was no way he would change his mind after he got that woman's money, and there was no way she could pay him more.

Once again, she ran to the prison to meet her son, but she came only to be dragged away once again. The warden didn't allow her no matter how she pleaded, cried, and screamed.

LINELINELINELINELINE

"Boy, it's time to go!" a guard said as he unlocked the door.

"N…now!" Albel knew that the time would eventually come, but he didn't expect that it would be this fast. He hadn't even said anything to his mother.

"Of course! Out!" he yelled and gestured him to come out of the cell.

Albel followed his instruction. He followed the guard who led him to the back exit. Outside, the other convicts waited. Far from what he expected, they weren't so much like criminals at all. Many of them were children, the others old men and women. He wondered what kind of crime they could possibly commit. It must have something to do with money.

"Line up!"

They followed the order. None of them were trying to escape, afraid of the price they would pay for that act. The guards tied their hands together to the neck of the person in front of them. After they finished, two guards took them to leave the village.

Albel kept looking back, hoping that he would see his mother. But he didn't see her. She didn't come. May be she was mad. Right then, he made a vow, that he would become a great man before she saw him again.

LINELINELINELINELINE

Please your review . The review can make me work a bit faster Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! … … … It's been a … while… ;;

Great thanks to Shiroko-san for helping me to fix my grammar

And also thanks to: Alys, Midnight, Demoneyes 14, cagalli-yula-attha, the-key-of-the-twilight, Zosocrowe, Jade, SquallandAlbelfan, MoonChild123, darkwing89, siverrain, who knows, For the review (please don't kill me if I miss any of you)

Midnight: Thank you! I'll try to do your suggestion.

the-key-of-the-twilight: Yes, I agree with you, this story is too fast. 'Coz I kinda lazy to write the beginning ;;

siverrain: About when will he meet his mother again. It won't be in short time I guest…

Disclaimer:

Albel: "Yuka will never own me! Muahahahahahahaha…….!"

Yuka: sob

Yukayukayukayukayukayukayukayukayuka

Crimson Fate

Chapter 3

"Faster!" the escort yelled to the old man as he whipped him.

Albel felt sorry for him. It seemed the old man wouldn't last long if the situation continued. They had been forced to walk for a whole day without food or rest.

He had no idea where he was being taken. All he could see was a barren land. He didn't think there was a town around there. He wondered if they were lost. That wasn't bad at all; he didn't need to see his master. He wasn't a submissive person. He wondered what they would do to him if he wouldn't submit to them.

His thoughts were shattered once he saw a town. They went there. It was a ghost town. The land was barren and there was only some old construction.

They were being taken to an old construction site. The escort who took them from the village handed them over to the guards there and left.

"From now, you will stay here and work in the mine until someone buys you!" he said harshly, "Go inside, NOW!"

Inside it was very horrible. It appeared that no one ever cleaned the place. He couldn't withstand the odor. He wanted to vomit.

They were being taken to a small room. There was a mound of clothes, which was being made of jute.

"Get changed, quick!" the guard ordered.

"Here?" one of them asked.

"Of course!"

They remained motionless, especially the women. They didn't want their private part to be seen by others.

The guard started to become impatient. He whipped them

"Slave doesn't have privacy! Took your clothes off or I'll punished you!"

They immediately took them off, afraid to be punished.

Albel hesitatingly took his clothing off. He immediately put on his new clothes. They were even uglier than the old ones and also very uncomfortable. They felt itchy.

After they finished changing, the guard drove them into another room.

Apparently the odor came from this room. The room was so dark and damp. It contained some holding cells. They were very dirty. There was so much human waste lying on the floor, it was disgusting. They wouldn't tell him to live there, would they? Just being near it had made him want to vomit. The guard led them inside… No…

The guard opened some cells and forced them to get in. Albel had no choice, he had to go inside. He walked carefully so as not to step on the feces.

"You better rest now! 'Coz starting tomorrow, you must work!" the guard said and left.

Rest? In a place like this!

Suddenly a voice broke his thought, "Hey! So you're new here."

Albel turned his head to see the owner of the voice. He was a boy, seemed to be few years older than him. He had a pair of black eyes. His shoulder length hair also had the same color with his eyes. He was wounded badly.

"Please, sit down!"

Albel took a seat beside that boy. He sat down slowly, avoiding the disgusting things on the floor.

That boy realized his awkward attitude, "I see, you haven't become accustomed with the situation. Don't worry, you will learn by time."

Hope so…

"My name is Reiyon, you?"

"…Albel…"

"Hey, Albel! How did you end up here?" he asked.

"…" he didn't answer. He started to feel annoyed by that boy.

"I see…, you don't want anyone to know about that… Hm…, may be it was a shame, but you could feel better after letting someone know…"

Feel better! How could someone feel better to let anyone know that he had just killed someone!

Reiyon sighed, "It seems everyone who come here are unlucky persons. I was being sold by my parents few months ago, I hope you aren't the same."

Sold? By his own parents? Somehow, he felt lucky his mom never had an intention to sell him even though they were so poor. Mother…, he wonder how she was….

"No!" he answered, "I wasn't being sold by my parents."

"Good for you!"

And it would be perfect if there was a father…

You better sleep now, 'coz I'm not sure that you will be able to sleep if everyone comes back." Reiyon said.

"Everyone?"

"Well…, we aren't the only ones who live in this cell"." He explained, "There are umh… one…two…three…four… … fourteen! Fourteen other people?'

"What!"

His eyes nearly popped out. This small, tiny little cell was being occupied by sixteen people! That was insane!

"So…, where are they now?" he asked.

"They are working at the mine."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Me? To tell you the truth… Few days ago, I tried to escape, but I was being discovered by the guards and they beat me. So I can't work."

"They are nice enough to let you stay here for rest?"

"Yeah…, but no work means no food."

"…" It seemed life would be harder from now. Maybe he really must sleep, hearing that boy's story made him feel worse.

Albel laid down his head on the hard ground and closed his eyes.

"Xxxxx… yyyyy… zzzzz… xyz"

Oh good…, that boy told him to get some sleep, but he keep babbling, he didn't listen to him. He really must sleep, but the noise prevented him.

_It's okay…, just don't mind him._

It didn't take too long for him to fall asleep. He had been so tired from walking for a whole day. But just as he fell asleep, he was awakened by a bunch of people entering the cell. The narrow cell became full of people. He barely had a space to move.

It seemed it would be hard to sleep in this condition.

This would be a long… long… night.

Yukayukayukayukayukayukayukayukayukayukayukayuka

Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
